


its not a heat if its in winter

by Mae_is_back



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_is_back/pseuds/Mae_is_back
Summary: READER: BE THE STRIDER IN HEAT.You are suddenly DAVE STRIDER, and you blame your current problem on the absolute STUPIDITY that comes with being in HEAT. And the snow that makes the roads clog up with freezing white particles of DOOM. Which, of course, blocked the way of the repair man who was supposed to be at John and your's apartment THREE DAYS AGO to fix your STUPID WASHING MACHINE.





	its not a heat if its in winter

**READER: BE THE STRIDER IN HEAT.**

 

You are suddenly DAVE STRIDER, and you blame your current problem on the absolute STUPIDITY that comes with being in HEAT. And the snow that makes the roads clog up with freezing white particles of DOOM. Which, of course, blocked the way of the repair man who was supposed to be at John and your's apartment THREE DAYS AGO to fix your STUPID WASHING MACHINE.

 

Maybe that was an adequate excuse for wearing one of your boyfriend's shirts, while you were in heat, minutes before said boyfriend was about to come home from work. Not to mention the pair of panties Rose got you as a GAG GIFT on your BIRTHDAY. Vantas would laugh his ass off at how fucking cliche this was if he ever found out about it, you think, then adjust your- _John's_ shirt, which was riding up again.

 

This heat kinda blindsided you. You and John have both been super busy, you with school and a part-time job, and him working full time. You were so swamped with work you failed to notice the pre-heat cramps and cravings for what they were. 

 

Well, at least you were horny, as was any animal-human-cat-person-thing would be while they were on their mating cycle, and you weren't practically celibate like you used to be. Before she introduced you to John, Jade used to text you frequently over this problem, having been in the same predicament herself, but then she had found Karkat and you were alone again. 

 

The worst about it was during in pre-heat and being around the perfect mate almost _all the time_ , but not being able to do _anything_.

 

About seven months later, and with the addition of one John Egbert, though, the worst that could happen in the case of a heat was that you wouldn't be able to walk without a slight limp for a while. And maybe having to resort to the turtlenecks you kept in case of emergencies, because while you were a scratcher, John was very much the biter.

 

**== > TIME: PASS.**

 

**== > DAVE: BE FUTURE DAVE.**

 

What? You can't be future Dave, because you are currently present Dave. You groan, shifting your hips yet again to get some friction against the rough lace you felt against your crotch. This disturbs the slick currently permeating the fabric, reminding you of the fact that you were in heat. John's shirt rode up more than it already had, reminding you of the fact that you were in heat and waiting for John. 

 

Why do you feel like Rose was laughing her snarky ass off somewhere, preferably with a vampire latched on to her neck? You don't know, but it seems like the suffocating warmth around you is affecting your ability to think clearly. You've already started rutting against the seat of the couch unknowingly, the fabric of your underwear rubbing against your rim torturously each time. 

 

The next thing you know, you'll be obsessing over aliens and having a vendetta against Betty Crocker. John already has one of those things taken care of, and you don't need either of them. You're too cool for that shit.

 

Then you swear internally when you hear the door open, because it seemed that you had missed the noise of John's car pulling into the driveway. You had been too lost in your own strange and completely unprecedented thoughts, and now you were completely unprepared for anything. 

 

You quickly scramble off of your place on the couch and into the kitchen, hopping into your own chair and feeling all too aware of the lace covering your semi. Actually the lace there isn't really doing a good job of concealing your dick, so it's more so adorning it than working as an actual pair of underwear. 

 

Nervously, you shift a bit and cross your legs as the front door opens.

 

"Dave?" You hear him call from the living room, his footsteps stopping.

 


End file.
